


11 PM

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: The two boys crash onto the white couch sitting in their living room and San crosses his arms and frowns at the younger."Oh c'mon, you know you're my favorite."





	11 PM

**Author's Note:**

> San top 🙏  
> And  
> This sucks ass 🍑

The two boys crash onto the white couch sitting in their living room and San crosses his arms and frowns at the younger.

"Oh c'mon, you know you're my favorite."

San smiles a little before Wooyoung smirks and leans back against the armrest, his own arms crossed on his barely clothed chest.

"Or maybe it's Seonghwa hyung.."

San groans and leans in closer to Wooyoung, the smirk never leaving the boy's pretty face. It makes San chuckle.

"Are you fucking with me right now? Cause you're just pissing me off at this point, honestly."

He says and Wooyoung can hear the laughter behind his voice. Wooyoung's smirk grows wider.

"I wish."

Wooyoung whispers and San freezes for a second.

"Excuse me?"

Wooyoung leans in, resting his hand on the boy's chest and looking deep into his eyes while pushing him back a little.

"I said, I wish I was _fucking_ with you."

He repeats softly and San feels his face heat up.

"I want you."

Wooyoung whispers and San finally cools down and smiles, his deep dimples making him seem innocent.

"And how do you want me?"

San asks, leaning in to nip at Wooyoung's neck gently. Wooyoung closes his eyes and whimpers. He knew that San's mood could change in the blink of an eye but it always amazed him.

"I want to..  ride you."

He breathes out shakily and San chuckles again.

"Go on then."

San says and Wooyoung stands up, thanking to all the gods for having just a tank top and boxers. He takes them off with San's hungry eyes watching his every move.

The older proceeds to take off his shirt and push down his pants before pulling the other back with a gentle grip on his wrist.

Wooyoung rolls his hips slowly, breathing out what San assumes is his name.

San nods and rubs the boy's back slowly and soothingly before going lower. Wooyoung whimpers when San's fingers brush over his hole and San raises a brow at him.

"Did you prep yourself for me, sweetheart?"

San says as lowly as his voice can go, the embarrassment from before completely vanishing.

Wooyoung's cheeks paint a light shade of red and he feels shivers run down his spine. He nods shyly and arches his back, pushing back against San's fingers.

The older smirks and pushes two of his fingers inside of the younger. Wooyoung whines and grits his teeth while throwing his head back.

"Feels good?"

Wooyoung nods but gets ready to protest when San stops moving. He looks down at him and the older smirks.

"Use your words, baby."

Wooyoung curses under his breath before opening his mouth.

"Feels... Really... Good..."

He nods to himself and looks at San with big and teary eyes.

San curses out loud and starts moving his fingers again, searching for that one special spot that makes Wooyoung weak. He knows he found it when the younger almost screams out his name, his voice echoing in the empty dorm.

The younger rocks down on the digits, chasing after his release but the older stops and Wooyoung huffs.

"Please, just fuck me already."

Wooyoung breathes out and San chuckles, pulling his hands away.

"No no, I wanna see you work."

Wooyoung frowns but nods and supports his body on his knees, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Why does he keep it there? No one knows.

He spreads a generous amount of it on his fingers before putting it on San, throwing the bottle back into his bag.  


He turns his head to look back at the older, holding his dick in one hand and clutching his shoulder with the other. He slowly sinks down, closing his eyes and his mouth opening in a soundless moan.

Once he's fully sat down he grits his teeth and hisses, opening his eyes slowly and looks at San with tears shining in his eyes.  San caresses his cheek, gently pulling him in to press their lips together.

"You okay?"

San murmurs against the boy's lips and Wooyoung nods when they pull back to catch their breaths.

Wooyoung slowly and carefully rocks down to see if it's okay to move now and nods to himself before rolling his hips in a circle slowly.

San opens his mouth in a silent moan, bucking his hips upward to meet Wooyoung's.

Wooyoung smiles down at him, the prettiest shade of red spreading over his cheeks and neck, his whole body trembling and covered in a thin layer of sweat making him glisten in the slight moonlight. Wooyoung turns his head to look at the bright neon clock.

It's currently 11 pm, or at least he assumes it is from the blurry numbers, and thank God they're home alone for the rest of the night, the rest of the members will come back around 3 in the morning so they're fine on that. He smiles softly when he feels a hand on his chin, turning his head back.

"So pretty."

San praises, his fingers caressing Wooyoung's bare chest and brushing over his collar bones. The younger smiles slightly and throws his head back when San grips one of his hips.

"So pretty, for me...''

Wooyoung whimpers, leaning down to rest his head in the crook of San's neck. He looks up through his lashes, his fingers scratching San's soft skin.

Wooyoung rolls his hips and San feels himself getting deeper into the couch. He groans, his fingers tightening on Wooyoung's hips, enough to make bruises.

San smiles when Wooyoung takes his hands into his, intertwining their fingers.

Wooyoung whines, smiling oh-so slightly, clearly, he's tired. They had a busy day today filled with draining practices and vocal  lessons.

He frowns, he knows Wooyoung wants to get off, he started it, but he's also tired.

"Woo ah.... hold on tighter."

He says. Wooyoung looks at San in confusion but obeys and holds onto his wide shoulders tightly.

San then hooks his arms under the boy's knees, lifting him up and laying him on his back gently, fitting a pillow under his lower back and head.

He's smoothing a hand down the boy's stomach when Wooyoung arches into his hand.

"Sanie~"

San shivers, he would never admit it, but he _loves_ when Wooyoung even whispers his name.

"Stay still Woo, I'll make you feel better soon."

Wooyoung nods, smiling. Finally, he thinks. He'll be finally finished (he  never understood how could San go for  so long after a hard day without giving any signs of tiredness) and get some sleep, though seeing San so hot while licking and biting his lips gets him sleepless.

Wooyoung throws his head back when San moves, harshly hitting his prostate. Wooyoung whimpers when San stops for a second before continuing to hit it again and again.

The younger whimpers a bit louder, his fingers sliding along San's shoulders to his neck.

"San, Sanie, San ah.''

Wooyoung chants under his breath and San knows, he knows that Wooyoung is close. He speeds up even more but still gentle, trying not to hurt the younger in anyway.

Wooyoung's eyes roll to the back of his head, vision going white and he opens his mouth in a soundless moan as ropes of white land on his chest and stomach.

San grits his teeth slowing down a little bit and slowly pulling out before Wooyoung stops him by locking his feet behind his back.

"N-No, please, inside."

San looks at him in shock and groans loudly.

"Are you sure?"

Wooyoung only nods and San goes faster, chasing after his own release. When he finally comes Wooyoung buries his head into the cushion of the couch, a soft mewl leaving his swollen lips.

San smiles, leaning down to kiss at the corner of Wooyoung's lips and slowly pulling out.

"Such... a good boy."

San praises again making Wooyoung smile a bit and close his eyes. He tries to clean them up as fast as possible and sits down next to the younger boy.

"Tired."

Wooyoung whispers and San smiles wider, shifting to press a kiss to Wooyoung's forehead.

"I know, love, you'll rest now."

San says, picking up the clothes on the floor and then Wooyoung, the younger wrapping his arms around his neck and San supporting him by his thighs and carrying him into his and Yeosang's bedroom carefully.

Wooyoung smiles, hiding his face in the crook of San's neck, giving it a quick kiss.

Once San lays him down he smiles up at him and pats the spot beside him. Without a word the older nods but grabs a pair of clean underwear before sitting down next to the other.

He helps him get dressed and lays down, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Love you Woo."

San whispers, his heart melting when Wooyoung giggles and looks up into his eyes.

"I... love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment♥  
> Tell me what you think ♥  
> .  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
